


诱导监禁

by eidomi



Category: SM - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidomi/pseuds/eidomi
Summary: bdsm 道具 rape写在文前：（一定要看一下谢谢！）双向黑化注意，入坑几没多久，天天只想飙高速，真是要命，怕是要被榨干了（狗头.jpg）划重点：采用第三方视角，用第三方视角写主攻向bdsm道具文……这个你不是第二人称啊，所以读的时候不能带入自己的啊！跪了，我们都是监控摄像头，阿弥陀佛。挑战这么难写的写法，我可能疯了
Relationships: 坤廷 - Relationship, 蔡徐坤/朱正廷
Kudos: 8





	诱导监禁

情感这种东西，越是想抑制它滋生蔓延，它越是野蛮生长，强制冲破理性的禁锢，直至占满整个胸腔，你早该知道的。

进度条拖回最初的起点，你何时开始意识到友情已经变质？是他扯着你的衣袖撒娇，你心跳加速的时候吗？还是视线相交时，你阻止不了逐耳根逐渐发热变红的时候？甚至是从缠绵纠葛的梦中苏醒，他在你胯下承欢的画面在脑海中闪回播放的时候？

现在来看都不重要了，扭曲的情绪击败理性，欲望转化为暴行的事实无法改变。

他被你禁锢在十字架前，手腕处两道红得发紫的淤青是拼命挣扎的结果，口中塞入的玫瑰型口球令他无法说出任何完整的字词，呼救变成支离破碎的呜咽。他的下颚也因此长时间无法闭合，唾液顺着嘴角一路延伸至锁骨。

你解开缠在他眼前的丝带，享受着他惊恐和不可置信的眼神，以及再次拼命挣扎的模样。

“对不起”，你感受着自己声带的颤动，替即将开展的暴行道歉。

小刀紧贴着他的肌肤，划破他身上仅剩的丝缎衬衫，你感受着他因害怕而微微颤抖。扯下最后的遮羞布，他漂亮的身体毫无保留的呈现在你面前，你现在只想把他侵犯到哭着喊你的名字。

你从上到下审视了他一番，白兮秀颈，锁骨分明，乳头粉嫩饱满，腰线和人鱼线相辅相成，双腿修长，被一层薄薄的肌肉包裹，俨然是一具被上天精雕细琢的躯体。

你抚摸着他的肌肤，感受着手心的传来热度，而他则被冰凉的触感激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

大指姆划过他胸前红缨，刺激感使他止不住的颤栗，口中发出破碎的呻吟。

不满足于爱抚带来的效果，你含住了被冷落的另一边乳首，轻咬乳尖的上下边缘，舌苔划过乳晕，舔砥着乳头中心处，感受它慢慢挺立的过程。重新暴露在空气中时，乳首早已殷红，沾满津液而晶莹剔透。

你满意的看着自己的杰作，此时他腿根处的性器也早已因爱抚的刺激半抬起头。你细密的吻一路向下，停留在他正不断溢出透明粘液，像在哭泣一般的性器上端。

你含住他的性器时，他拼命想往后躲开，可惜被身后的十字架阻碍，臀部和十字架重重撞上，他吃痛不再挣扎。

想必此时，他的性器在你的口腔中慢慢充血膨胀，而你正用舌头沿着着青筋的纹路，细细描绘。整个没入后又褪了一半出来，用舌尖围绕铃口打转，满意的听着他逐渐变急促的呼吸声，长时间得不到闭合下颚，他暂时没办法再发出呻吟，质感更为粗糙的阴囊也被你好好的照顾了一番。

揉捏着他柔软的臀瓣，强迫他在自己口中进出数次，他禁欲许久积攒了不少的精液悉数射入你的口中。你吞了一半，恶劣的把剩下的一半导入掌心，捧到他眼前。

“不看看你自己的东西吗？被我口到射了诶，朱正廷”

他禁闭双眼，头偏向一边，不肯看羞辱他的人和物。

但你好像并不在意，解开约束着他脚腕的铁扣，跪着枕头，将他的腿提起，搭在肩膀上。脱离束缚的他想踢你，奈何才刚高潮不久加上之前挣扎了太久，没有多少力气，软绵绵的踢在你肩上，比起报复性回击，更像欲拒还迎的调情。

他最隐秘的部位一览无余的暴露在你面前，白白净净，一看就知道从未被开发过。你对这点倒是挺满意，掏出早准备好的润滑剂，将导管型的瓶口塞进他的穴口，异物入侵的感觉不太好受，他扭动着腰肢，想要阻止润滑液进入体内。

你扶着他的腰，不断哄他，让他放松。等好不容易成功灌入足够多的润滑液，你才终于想起一直堵着他的口球，再不脱掉，他下巴可能会脱臼。

你解开他嘴角的系带，将口球拿掉，上面早已沾满他的唾液，湿哒哒的，他现在暂时说不出话，甚至都不能立即咬合。将备选的几种小玩具举到他眼前，示意他自己选一个。

“你疯了吗，蔡徐坤”

他沙哑的声线断断续续憋出一句今天的第一句话，你被激得情绪激增，扭曲的情感尽数体现在眼神中，偏执而可怕。

“疯了啊，早就疯了”

你听到自己一字一句的回答。

“不选的话，一个一个试。”

你刺激着他，看着他逐渐陷入绝望表情，其实自己心里也不是滋味吧，爱意为什么会转化成极端的占有欲？

打开跳蛋二挡开关的时候，你似乎被振幅吓了一跳，有点太激烈了。但正在施暴欲顶端的你，还是把它推进了他的身体。

欣赏着他被从未体验过的快感逼得眼角泛泪，还得咬紧下唇，拼命避免发出带着哭腔的呻吟。你顶着跳蛋越推越深，刺激到他体内的敏感点时，他之前的努力全部破功。

“不行……拿出来，蔡徐坤，你给我拿出来……”

他用颤抖的声音说着命令句，你乖乖抽出手指，把小玩具留在了他的体内。

“好，我拿出来了。哥哥，你还有什么要求？”

你假装自己是还是那个听话的乖宝宝，一边回话，一边拿出另一个型号的玩具。硅胶质地的棒状物，周围还有着高矮不一的凸起，比起跳蛋来说，震动幅度小，频率却更快。你用它刺激他的乳头，双重刺激让他再次射了出来，乳白色的浊液溅在你的小腹上。

“要不给你换成这个？贝贝哥哥”

你扯出一直停留在他前列腺上的跳蛋，把尺寸惊人的棒状物抵在他穴口。看他本有些疲倦的神态再度变成惊恐。

“不……不行……除了这个……别的都可以。”

他选择暂时放弃尊严，说什么都不能被这种东西贯穿身体。你想了想，摆布着他的腿，让他立在地面上，然后解开一直禁锢着他手腕的铁扣。与十字架分离，重新靠重力踩到地板的瞬间，脱力的他双腿一软，扑进你怀里，为了不摔倒，还环住了你的脖子。

“哥哥你好热情，是在邀约吗。”

你不断说出跟平日判若两人的话，把他扔在身后的床上。说扔可能不太符合情况，因为你可能觉得你在尽力s，实际上动作实在轻柔的不像话。

你站在床前，把他的腿掰成M型，将身体挤进他的大腿间。脱掉内裤，你那没比玩具小多少的性器早就硬的发疼，你握着他的手抚摸你充满爱意的器官，强迫他感受你对他的爱。

“哥，你是要冷冰冰的玩具，还是要我？”

你不怀好意的问他，逼他主动邀欢。

“我……要你……坤……快点结束…求求你”

羞耻感逼得他不敢直视你的眼睛。

除了不可能轻易结束，你还挺满意他的答复，直接挺进他的身体，感受他湿热的肠壁挤压紧紧包裹着你的性器，无数次出现在梦中的场景变成现实，你突然觉得不太真实。

檀香浮沉的房间里囊带有节律拍打臀瓣的声音和被你压在身下的他的呻吟交替着将情欲推向顶峰。

事后你说你忘记了自己到底在射了多少次进他的身体，也不再可能有人知道，因为他中途陷入昏迷。

最令你没想到的事，是做好了最坏就走监狱路打算最好是被恨一辈子的你，被他很轻易原谅了。被你折腾的几天下不了床的他，在你无微不至照顾了几天后，终于不再沉默至死。

“坤，你得对我负责到底”

“……？？？”

刚提着外卖回房间的你差点把袋子掉地上，以为自己听错了，直到他又说了一句话。

“原谅你了，不过以后，我要当一次dom补回来”

你搞不清眼前的他是一朵纯到有点蠢的绝世小白花，还是单纯的刚好也暗恋你已久，一切不过是一场别扭又可笑的双向暗恋。

过程虽然有点曲折，你们最终在一起了，作为顶流艺人，你们平日里保密工作做的胜过特务部队，舆论从来没有机会拿你们下手。

平日里他话痨又可爱，是你赶完行程后治愈心情的良药，看着他的笑容你的嘴角也会上扬。所以你时不时还会因为自己第一次的时候狠狠欺负了他一番感到愧疚。所以遵守承诺被他压在身下的时候你也很听话，被捆绑着不能挺腰，只能拼命忍住想要直接顶到他身体最深处的欲望，任由他骑在身上胡作非为，被啃到没脾气。你恨不得半夜打开知乎编辑问题‘当一个抖s受的老攻是什么体验。’

还好正常情况下你们的生活都挺性福，所以可能你永远不再有机会知道，你情绪失控的那天，他在你的酒杯里下了什么药。  
end.


End file.
